


Never Forget You

by MiraculaKwami627



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculaKwami627/pseuds/MiraculaKwami627
Summary: The battle is over. They've won. They defeated Hawkmoth. But this wasn't how it should've happened. This wasn't right. Everything is wrong and I'm hurt and you're not here with me and I'm losing my mind.Come back to me. Don't leave me. Why did you go away.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwamis, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Never Forget You

Hugging Adrien was what Marinette imagined as a mythical thing that even if it did happen there would be birds singing and sparkles blinging. She would feel warmth and love within her chest when they held each other. Even now, expect there wasn't any birds or sparkles. Marinette hugged Adrien close as she told him she loves him so much and she smiles and sighs happily. She felt happy- she really did- but that wasn't going to last long.

They are in the entrance inside the cold Agreste mansion where Adrien once grew up. Once because this wasn't the place he grew up in and had fond memories. Now he basically lives in the bakery as he comes there so often. Being next to him and hanging out with him brought her stammering to a dead end and they've had normal conversations. Her crush bloomed into love once she knew she would do anything for him. And she did when she stood up to his father about giving him more free time which he gained. Adrien was so ecstatic he took her out to dinner and thanked her so much and he even kissed her cheek when he was dropping her off back home. Currently, they are sitting down on the cold floor.

Adrien doesn't respond.

Marinette's sigh turns sad as her mouth wobbles. Tears start rolling down her cheeks.

She starts sniffling. The sniffling turns into sobbing as she cries out in pain and agony. Her whole body shakes and it burns. That was nothing compared to the emotional pain she was feeling.

The tears sting the cut on her cheeks and her head still pounds making the gash on her forehead hurt more. But she still couldn't bring herself to look through her injuries, she was afraid to see the damage and she was afraid to move away from Adrien. Finally, with immense reluctance, she pulled away from the hug.

She pulls away from the hug and looks at Adrien's face.

It's lifeless of course.

He can't respond obviously.

He isn't breathing.

He doesn't have a pulse.

His face looked so at peace if you don't count the number of injuries he had gained. Blood stained his face and his beautiful hair but he still looked like the handsome guy she knew.

Seeing his face made her cry even more now knowing that he would never know how much he meant to her, both as Adrien and Chat Noir. Her hand is clamped around something as she opens her palm. Looking down she clutched the Moth Miraculous closer, knowing that the person behind that Hawkmoth mask, was the ultimate traitor to everyone.

Hours ago…..

It was the day. The day they got back the Miraculous from their enemy. They decided not to bring the auxillary heroes because Hawkmoth knew their identities. Ladybug and Chat Noir made a plan to strike Hawkmoth the moment they saw him when they would battle one of his akumas. That day was today. This particular akuma was difficult to beat since it was more on the violent side. They had minor injuries as they charged at Hawkmoth. He looked surprised as they came at him but he wasted no time.

They battled Hawkmoth for hours. Both sides had gained many injuries all the while that villain was grinning like a maniac from injury 2 kids. This guy was sick.

They coincidentally ended up in the Agreste mansion where they ripped the Miraculous away from Hawkmoth seeing in horror as he turned back into Gabriel Agreste. Adrien didn't know what to do, what to say or what to even express. Their long time enemy turning out to be his father was at the very bottom of his list. He was heartbroken realizing Nathalie must be Mayura too. He looked to his lady who clutched the Miraculous frozen in shock. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him move.

Gabriel charged at her in anger and she didn't have time to react because the shock was still settling in. Not knowing what she could do she shut her eyes waiting for the pain. And waiting… and waiting… and nothing. Opening her eyes she saw her partner in front of her.

Chat Noir jumped in front of his lady knowing that only one of them was getting out of this alive and that was her. Taking a hit from a secret blade Gabriel held, he couldn't even call that man his father anymore, hurt more than normal. Because this was the guy who raised him when he was younger. Watching him stab his own son like that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Her partner fell to the ground like a rag doll and a moment of silence passed as she saw he wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing properly and he wasn't even screaming in pain.

All it took was that to make her give a blood curling scream and punch Gabriel with such force enough to make him unconscious. She panted because of the amount of anger that rushed in her veins. Quickly she turns around and all the anger rushes out of her as she sees her partner.

She rushed to Chat, adrenaline pumping in her, and flipped him around and choked at the number of injuries he gained. He looked so… broken and the look on his face seemed as if he lost his way in life. Her heart broke at the sight of her Kitty as she laid him down on her lap.

He opened his eyes slightly and at that moment they detransformed. She froze seeing that her dear partner was the boy that she loves. However he didn't seem the least bit surprised. He smiled, SMILED, slightly through all that pain and held her cheek in his hand. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and pushed some hair behind her ear. She must be looking like a mess right now.

" B-bugaboo…" he whispered. That nickname he always called her which he called her now brought tears to her eyes. Seeing Adrien say it was enough to make her heart break because she knew what was going to happen.

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in sadness. She was immediately brought down. It went so fast but she knows Adrien just kissed her.

It was all she expected her kiss with Adrien to be. Her stomach got butterflies and she felt warm inside. Her face marvelled at him as he smiled again and slowly started closing his eyes.

" I'm glad it was you M'lady. I love you....." He choked out as his hand slipped and his eyes closed.

He whispered her name , her REAL NAME, and his hand went limp.

Her heart began to race and her breathing picked up, both from his confession and because he wasn't moving anymore.

She held his hand and shook him yelling at him to wake up and that he wasn't done with all his nine lives. She screamed that she loved him. It wasn't the way she hoped her confession would go. This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. Adrien had so many years ahead of him that he still had to live. He was still young and he didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve this. 

Thiswasn'tfairthiswasn'tfairthiswasn'tfairthiswasn'tfairthiswasn'tfair-

He still didn't respond and she held his body close to her thinking, HOPING, that would tie him down to her and that he wasn't gone. That he was still alive and still with her.

Present...

She laid him down on the floor and kissed his forehead talking to him about her craziness and the things she did to get him to notice her.

She told him how her heart was ripped between Chat and Adrien.

She told him about her view on their adventures

She told him how awful his puns were but they never failed to make her smile.

She told him that he didn't have to try so hard because he already held her heart as both Adrien and Chat.

She poured out everything she never would've imagined telling him til the authorities arrived.

After that everything was a blur.

She remembered the police arresting Gabriel who soon became conscious. He looked horrified to see his son in the place of one of the heroes as he was taken away by the police.

She remembered the paramedics trying to rip Adrien from her as she fought for him. She screamed at them, telling them to leave the two of them alone. She remembered Alya, Nino and her classmates hugging her trying to calm down as she lost the battle of consciousness. She remembered suddenly appearing in a hospital and everyone crowded around her worrying about her but she ignored them.

She became numb and blocked out everyone's concern and words of optimism for the next few days. She never stopped thinking about Adrien. Right now, almost everyone knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir were. The people sent their wishes and chocolates to her everyday. She waited til she could move around and she immediately saw the news reports and her battles with Chat.

" I'm worried about her Tom. She's been like this for days." Sabine spoke to her husband as she closed the door to her daughter's hospital room where she was watching one of her battles with Adrien.

"I'm devastated at Adrien's… loss as well. He was such a bright and happy kid. Such a gentleman with a soft heart. He became like a son to us. And finding out that he was Chat Noir and our baby was Ladybug, I was so proud! But finding out what happened, my heart broke Tom," Sabine cried as Tom wrapped his arms around her. Silent tears went down his face at seeing his child's state and losing one of the best kid he ever made bread with.

Days passed but she made sure she didn't miss her hero's funeral. She walked to get to Adrien's funeral where he was worshipped as the hero he was. Many once akumatized citizens have their thanks to the heroes and how Chat Noir had comforted them when they were purified. 

Marinette didn't say anything.

When the funeral was over and people were beginning to leave, Marinette stood there looking at his grave sadly. She didn't move from the spot where she was in front of the tomb.

Nathalie approached her and placed the peacock Miraculous in Marinette's hand startling her. Marinette looked up at Nathalie's lost eyes.

She explained her motives that she just wanted to help Gabriel bring back Adrien's mother because she loved him and Marinette just nodded to everything as Nathalie hugged her briefly and left the cemetery in tears.

Now, she was the only one left in the cemetery.

She broke into tears again as Plagg and Tikki flew out of her black jacket, the jacket she planned on giving Chat when she visited her the next time, and tried to comfort her, offering her hugs with their tiny bodies while they cried silently.

Plagg had taken this hard as well. Losing one of his kittens was never easy as they became some of his best friends. Adrien was such a special and unique kid, taking the blow of him losing his life because of his excuse of a father was really painful.

Marinette's knees wobbled and she crumpled to the ground. She cries out in agony from her emotional pain and repeated her love for him continuously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Years later, she made the decision to take up the Agreste company. She renamed it to ' Soleil Noir', to remind everyone of her partner.

Through the years, she went through therapy to get through the trauma of losing her love although it did little to ease the pain. The kwamis helped her with some breathing exercises and reminded her to meditate every day. They were really helpful to her for all these five years.

And then there were those surprise dates set up by Alya that she would never attend.

She could never bring herself to love anyone even through her best friend's persuasion and her parents' talks. She refused to forget about Adrien like that. He was her soulmate, and getting asked to forget about him just like that was like torture.

She has a somewhat centered mind right now and Marinette managed to bring the company back from its ruins.

There were no more villains and no more heroes. She took good care of the Miracle Box and became a great Guardian. She had a slight fallout when the Order of the Guardians told her to find a new Chat Noir and she refused.

She sometimes thought about relinquishing the Box to Alya or Kagami, but she shook her head and thought that she would rather have memories of Adrien rather than no memories at all.

Everything was going well and she felt her life starting to get back on track. She still visited her Kitty's resting place every day and she told him how her day went. Slowly she started accepting that he was gone. Even though it hurt, accepting this made it slightly easier.

However one day, something happened.

She sees a new client when she strolls through the building. It was normal for clients to come here to place appointments but seeing this one made her heart stop.

He had blonde shiny hair. Golden skin. A muscular build. And green eyes.

He looked almost exactly like her Chat.

ALMOST.

Where her Kitty's eyes are a bright forest green that had sparkles of joy, this man's eyes were dark and dull and had no life.

But no matter what she thought, he had an exact representation of HIM, causing her emotions to overcome her and she ran into her office bursting into tears once again. Memories of Adrien and Chat Noir slammed into her like a punch to the gut. It was overwhelming and melancholic. Her head spun like crazy as she used her mannequin as balance.

She remembered his sweet voice.

His wonderful smile.

His beautiful eyes.

His warm hands.

His kiss he gave her that started making her lips tingle.

She couldn't handle the pain all over again.

She slid down to the ground, sobbing as ugly tears ran down her face. She didn't have anybody to console her. Her parents were at home. Her friends, if she could even call them that after she shut them out, were busy. The miraculouses were at home in the Miracle Box. But right now she didn't want to see anyone.

She only wanted her Chaton.

She wanted to get rid of the memories but she felt pain in her constricting chest even at the thought. She didn't want to forget him for the life of her.

The tears slightly slowed as she looked up and stared at the picture of the both of them she placed in a frame on her desk.

She took a raspy breath.

"I'll never forget you Chaton…."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot angst fic because I love angst. Also SO do some of my friends from our group chat. Goes out to them because they are angst fans.


End file.
